Orthogonal purification processes for the recovery of recombinant proteins are well established in the bioprocessing industry and continue to evolve for improved throughput, impurity clearance, reduced cost of goods, reduced development time, scalability, etc. In recent years, platform approaches have matured significantly to where generic template processes that require minimum development effort can be employed in the recovery of a variety of subclasses of recombinant proteins, especially monoclonal antibodies. In this case, the core concept underlying platform process development for monoclonal antibodies and other proteins is the identification and implementation of common unit operations that are applicable to wide class of target molecules, leading to a framework of purification steps that could be used to quickly design scalable, robust processes. As operating conditions for the sequence of chromatography and membrane/filtrations steps are developed, a key consideration is the careful selection of buffer components that lead to robustness and enhanced process performance. Without a systematic approach, the buffer selection process through traditional bench-scale experimentation can often lead to a large number of components that are not necessarily integrated from unit operation to unit operation and may be cumbersome to implement in large-scale manufacturing. To overcome these issues and limit the number of buffer components needed for an integrated process, we propose herein a sodium chloride-free two-component buffer system.